


Lovin' around the Christmas tree

by donutxxx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, jihyo is kinda cold hearted, jihyo somehow hates christmas, kinda angst, sahyo, sahyo and their love for western movies, sahyo are opposite, sahyo christmas, sana is a baby, too much kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutxxx/pseuds/donutxxx
Summary: She pouted, which Jihyo noticed. She leaned in and kissed the pout away. "What's wrong?" She asked.Sana stared at Jihyo's perfect eyes. "No, what's wrong?" She asked her back.Jihyo sighed. She knows what her girlfriend meant but she didn't answer."Jihyo..." she called her again. Jihyo looked at Sana. "Do you hate Christmas?" A silly question. But Sana still tried to ask.OrJihyo somehow hates celebrating christmas and Sana tries to make her love it.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Lovin' around the Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title lol. That certain christmas song is stuck in my head for days so I just used it hahahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be a Christmas gift for all sahyo shippers but I didn't get to finish it so I'll make this a New Year's gift instead hehe. This is my first time writing here on ao3 so I hope you'll like this one! :)

It was a peaceful and cold night of December. Sana came out from the bathroom and saw her girlfriend seated on their bed, her back leaned against the head board with her laptop placed on her lap as she continues her work. 

It's been 3 weeks since they moved to a bigger apartment. They've been living together ever since they became a couple. 

Sana looked at her and she smiled. "Hey there honey." She tried to call her attention. 

But Jihyo ignored her and she continued to type on her laptop as if she never heard anything.

Sana pouted and sat next to her. She just stared at her girlfriend until Jihyo noticed that Sana was looking at her for a minute now. 

Jihyo turned to look at Sana as she removed her earphones. "Hey baby." She said while caressing Sana's cheek. "Why?" She asked when she noticed the pout. 

"You just got home and you're still doing that." 

Jihyo just smiled. "Did you miss me? Why are you being so extra clingy today, huh?" She teases as she closed her laptop and removed her glasses. 

"I want attention." She placed her chin above Jihyo's shoulder.

Sure, she knows she sounds like a kid now. Begging for an attention.

She needs it. 

Considering that she never had a quality time with her girlfriend ever since they moved to this apartment. 

Sana works as a music teacher and just started their Christmas break yesterday. However, Jihyo is always at work. 

Holidays and day-off aren't even in Jihyo's vocabulary. 

Sana understands it but she hates it most of the time.

"You sound like a kid, babe." Jihyo pinched Sana's cheeks. She stood up and placed her laptop on the table.

"You're at work all the time. I wake up in the morning, you just kiss me before you leave, and sometimes when you got home from work, I'm already asleep." Sana answered. 

"I only use my phone to ask you how your day went, what are you doing and sometimes you don't even reply because you're in the middle of a meeting." She added.

Jihyo's smile suddenly disappeared when she realized that Sana was being serious. "Sorry babe." Was all that she could say.

She turned around and kissed her lover's forehead. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. I just have this important proposal to finish then I'm all yours." 

"Christmas is a week away, why don't you just spend your christmas eve in your office?" 

Jihyo tilted her head, "What, are you being serious right now Sana?" 

"I am." She casually answered and crossed her arms. 

"Fine then. You're acting so immature right now." Jihyo said and was about to leave their bedroom, "I have a lot of things in mind, don't add up." She said before she left and went to their kitchen. 

Sana felt a lump in her throat and she just bit the insides of her cheeks as she knows she might cry at any moment now. 

She became silent and she doesn't know what to say. She never meant to make Jihyo angry. But now it's too late. Jihyo's mad and it's her fault. 

Stupid, Sana. She thought. 

Sana took her phone from the bedside table and tried to unlock it. She will just open her social media account to prevent herself from thinking too much. 

However, luck doesn't agree with her right now. 

Her phone's battery is low and she couldn't open it. She remembered she forgot her charger in their living room. 

"Shit." Sana closed her eyes. Now she have to get up and go to their living room to get it. She isn't ready to face Jihyo yet. 

She wants to sleep but her mind doesn't want to. 

Sana let out a heavy sigh before she gave up and went out of their bedroom. 

She closed the door behind her silently. She noticed Jihyo, who was sitting on a stool in their kitchen, and quickly looked away. 

Sana hurriedly went to the living room where she left her charger. She looked at their couch, above the table, and near their television but it is nowhere to be found.

She couldn't find it. She have to get her charger as soon as possible before Jihyo notices her. 

But it was too late. 

Sana felt her lover's arms hugged her from behind. Jihyo placed a small kiss on Sana's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Jihyo held her shoulders and gently turned her around to face her. She took her hands and intertwined it with hers. "I was too harsh. I shouldn't have said that. I know you have your problems too, and this is not just about me but I should ask how your day went too, what are you doing, or are your students doing good with their instruments, but I'm sure they are because they have the best, the greatest, the most amazing and the most beautiful music teacher ever." 

Sana can't help herself but to smile at the last sentence. "I'm sorry t--" she didn't get to finish her sentence when Jihyo kissed her. 

"Shh." She hugged her and Sana buried her face in the crook of Jihyo's neck. "You don't have to say sorry because you didn't do anything. You were right, Sana. And I'm very sorry for that." 

"I just... I just want to spend more time with you this Christmas.. in this apartment." Sana just closed her eyes. "Please don't do that again... my heart couldn't take it." and hugged Jihyo tighter.

"I love you, always." She said.

Jihyo smiled and she slowly swayed their bodies while hugging. "I love you too, forever." Her smile grew bigger as they are being so extra cheesy tonight. 

"Hmm. This feels good. I missed this." Sana said. "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

Jihyo nodded and kissed her lover's hair. "Sure, honey." 

"Sana?"

"Hmm?" 

"You are never a problem to me. If you're sad, or if you're having a bad day, please tell them to me, okay? I always want to be the first person to comfort you. Even if I'm at work, text or call me, okay?" She said while rubbing her lover's back.

Sana nods, "Yes, ma'am." She joked. 

Jihyo pulled away from their hug as they are hugging for how long now. "Let's watch a movie?" 

The couple decided to watch, 'A Walk to Remember', their favorite movie. 

They both love it because the story of Jamie and Landon, is similar to theirs. 

They got through all the challenges together, they saved each other's lives. 

When Jihyo felt all alone, and thought that she will never see the light again, Sana was there.

Sana taught her everything. About life and especially about hope. 

They are each other's miracle.

Both of them are sitting comfortably on their couch, Jihyo's arms placed around Sana and Sana laid her head above her lover's chest and her arms are hugging her waist. They are like a perfect match. They are glued to each other and they fit together. 

"Jihyo..." she called and fixed her position as she wanted to look at her girlfriend.

"Hmmm?" Jihyo hummed but her eyes didn't left the screen. 

"Christmas is near. Aren't we going to.. you know.. decorate our apartment?" She asked. Jihyo looked at her girlfriend before she shook her head. "No, baby." 

"What? Why?" 

Jihyo sighed and went back to watching again. "It's a waste of time. You'll decorate now then after Christmas you'll just remove it again. Might as well do nothing, right?" 

But Sana doesn't agree with it. 

For her, it fulfills her Christmas spirit. 

She pouted, which Jihyo noticed. She leaned in and kissed the pout away. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

Sana stared at Jihyo's perfect eyes. "No, what's wrong?" She asked her back. 

Jihyo sighed. She knows what her girlfriend meant but she didn't answer. 

"Jihyo..." she called her again. Jihyo looked at Sana. "Do you hate Christmas?" A silly question. But Sana still tried to ask. 

Jihyo scoffed. "Gosh, no." 

"It's just.." she tried to explain. "It's just a normal day you know? Have a nice dinner, then the next day, you go back and do what you always do. Nothing special happens to me when Christmas. So I got used to it." She slightly smiled. "But when I met you.." 

"Shhhh." Sana cut her off. "I know about that already." 

"Did you just cut me off?" Jihyo's forehead creased. 

"Yes, babe." Her girlfriend giggled. "I love you." 

"I love you too." And she kissed her hair again. 

"But I'm not done asking." Sana said. "The past few years that we were together, we're always travelling every Christmas. This will be the first time that we won't." 

"Okay.... so?"

"I just noticed that. Are you avoiding it? You don't even greet people when it's Christmas!" 

Jihyo shook her head. "I do." 

Sana removed her arms from her girlfriend and fixed the way she sat. "You don't." 

"Why do you keep on saying that?" Jihyo started to get irritated with the way Sana acts. 

"I want to understand. Why don't you want to decorate our home? Christmas isn't just a normal day, Jihyo. It's a very special one." 

Jihyo pursed her lips. She gives up. "Can we please not talk about it, Sana?" 

Sana didn't respond as Jihyo seemed serious. Though she really is curious as to why Jihyo is hating Christmas but denying it. 

They never really talked about it but she hopes Jihyo will tell her someday. She thinks that maybe Jihyo's family is somehow involved in this, that is why she started to get serious about it. But she doesn't want to assume. 

Jihyo is not the type of person who tells you everything unless you ask her. She was not always an open book, that's why Sana always asks her first about anything. They are opposite. Sana is always the lively one, the talkative one. While Jihyo, is just Jihyo. 

Always an observant and all her thoughts, for her, are sometimes better when they are just inside her head, when she don't share anything. But because of Sana, she slowly started to try and talk to people again. 

So Sana decided that she'll just wait for her. 

Until she's ready. 

They both finished watching the movie without talking to each other after that. 

They became silent and no one wanted to talk. 

Jihyo looked at her side, there's a not-so-huge gap between her and Sana. That's when she realized that her girlfriend fell asleep. 

Typical Sana when they watch movies. 

Jihyo stood up and went near her girlfriend. She gently removed the strands of hair that covers Sana's beautiful face. "I'll tell you about it soon. Just not today. I love you." Then she leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

She then gently carried Sana bridal style and took her inside their bedroom. 

\--

The next day, it is not a surprise that Sana woke up without Jihyo by her side. 

She looked at her phone and checked the time. It was 8:35 in the morning so Jihyo is probably at work now. 

But she noticed that Jihyo didn't left her a good morning message like she used to. 

Even if she felt that something is really wrong, she sent her a message.

'Babe, good morning. I just woke up. Are you at work now? Did you ate breakfast already?' 

After she sent the message, she stood up and went inside their bathroom to do her morning routine. 

She also cooked her own breakfast while waiting for her girlfriend's response. 

But Jihyo didn't replied to her. 

'Hi.. what time are you going home? Do you want me to bring you some lunch?" 

Sana tried to message her again. Hoping for a response this time. 

But she didn't received any. 

Sana thought that Jihyo might be busy with all her work and stuff, or maybe she's in a meeting that's why she doesn't reply. 

She sat down in their couch and started watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

Whenever she doesn't do much at home, she watches movies just to kill time.

Heck, she even finished cleaning their entire apartment, but her girlfriend still haven't replied to any of her messages. 

She sent almost 7 messages and they just went straight to her inbox and were never opened. 

Sana took out her phone again. The time says, '1:45 pm.' 

Jihyo will be home by 7, so she will wait for how many hours. 

She just decided to send one last message to her. She's very bothered and she couldn't even focus on watching the movie. 

'Is this about yesterday? Is that why you're ignoring me? I'm really sorry, Jihyo-ya..' 

She promised herself that would be the last message she will send her girlfriend for the day. 

After she sent that message, she went back to watching the movie again. 

But then the door opened and Sana didn't heard it. 

"I'm home!" Jihyo said while carrying two large boxes. "Hey, baby." 

Sana turned to look at her as soon as she heard her lover's voice. She stood up and watched Jihyo put down the large boxes. 

Jihyo went near Sana to kiss her cheeks but she stepped back, ignoring her, which made Jihyo looked so confused. "Hey..." she softly said. 

"You're early." Sana told her. 

"Yeah... I wasn't at work. I was at the mall." Jihyo replied. "I'm sorry I haven't answered your texts... well, I was about to but my phone died." 

"You were at the mall?" She asked and crossed her arms. 

"Uhmm, yes." Jihyo replied. "I bought some stuff." Then gave the older girl a smile that could melt anyone's heart. 

Sana walked near the two large boxes that Jihyo was carrying earlier and tried to open it. "What's thi---" she gasped as soon as she saw what's inside it. 

Two large boxes that are full of christmas decorations.

"Babe.." she said then looked at Jihyo, who was smiling at her girlfriend's reaction. She immediately went to her for a hug. "I love you so much." 

Jihyo giggled as she hugged her girlfriend back. "I love you more, okay? Now, come on, baby. Let's decorate our home with the way you want it." She said and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Before they finish taking out all the stuff from the box, their doorbell rang. 

Jihyo quickly stood up. "Our christmas tree is here!" 

\-- 

"Can you reach it?" Sana asked while she's tightly holding the chair where Jihyo is standing on. 

"I-- I can't.." Jihyo answered when she couldn't put the ornament in their christmas tree as it was too high.

Sana let out a small laugh. "This will be the first time that I will complain but who told you to buy us a 10-feet christmas tree?" 

Jihyo laughed too. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't know anything about buying these kind of stuff so I just bought all the nice things that I saw. I didn't know it was this big." 

"Now I couldn't reach it." Jihyo added. "This chair is too small." 

"Nope." Sana said. "You are." She teased. 

Jihyo looked at her girlfriend with narrowed eyes. "Okay then, you place it!" She said. 

Sana was just laughing while Jihyo gave her the ornament that she will place in the christmas tree. "Babe, lift me up." She said. 

Jihyo just rolled her eyes but she still enveloped her arms on Sana's legs and lifted her up. 

"Okay, you can put me down now." The older said. 

"You're so heavy." Jihyo complained while she gently massaged her shoulders.

"I'll just get the garland." She said and went to their storage room where she left the remaining decorations. 

Minutes have not yet passed when she heard her girlfriend yell. "Sana!" Jihyo rushed back to the living room. 

There she saw, that her girlfriend has somehow tangled herself into the Christmas lights and fell.

"I was about to put the christmas ball but I fell over." Sana explained while pouting like a baby, and was still on the floor. 

Jihyo laughed at the sight before she went to her girlfriend and gently helped her to stand up. "Why didn't you call me?" 

"I thought I can do it myself." She said. 

"Are you hurt?" Jihyo asked but Sana just shook her head. 

"Okay, good." The younger pinched her girlfriend's nose. "Be careful, okay?" 

"Now, where will we put the garland, Sana?" She asked her. 

But Sana noticed something inside the box. 

"Are those..." she went near it.

"Are these reindeer onesies?!" Her eyes sparkled at the sight, "It's so cute!!!!" She squealed. 

Jihyo just smiled. "Yeah, we're going to wear that on Christmas Eve. Do you like it?" 

"Of course!" Sana answered. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Had what?" 

"Christmas spirit."

The younger went near her girlfriend and held her hands. "Now that you mentioned it, I'll tell you why I don't feel anything special about Christmas." 

"It's okay, Hyo, if you don't want to--" 

"Come on." Jihyo said and they both sat on their couch, then they looked at each other's eyes. 

"Well, this may be petty but.." she started. Sana was just looking at her eyes, and was listening to her attentively. "My family don't really celebrate Christmas.... it was when my real father died..." 

"I'm sorry about that, babe. I didn't know." Sana said. 

"It's okay. No need to worry about it. I'm fine and I'm just telling you the reason why, okay?" She gently smiled before she continued, "I was still young that time, so after that, our family was never complete every Christmas. So we didn't get to celebrate it. We never decorated our home, and we got used to it." 

Jihyo sighed but then she smiled again. "It was years ago, I'm pretty sure that my father is now happy and wanted for us to celebrate Christmas again. It's just us who doesn't want to." 

Sana didn't say anything. Instead, she just hugged her girlfriend tightly and gently rubbed her back. 

"Thank you, Sana." The younger suddenly said. 

"Thank you for telling me." Sana replied. 

The couple continued decorating their home after they talked. 

\--

On Christmas morning, Sana was the first one to wake up. 

When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the most wonderful sight that could ever exist. 

Sana smiles while she gently placed a kiss above Jihyo's forehead. She was smiling while looking at her girlfriend. 

Her eyes went down and she looked at Jihyo's nose mole. So attractive. She thought. 

Her girlfriend's mole was perfectly placed right in the middle of her nose. 

"I love you." She whispered, although she knows that Jihyo will not probably hear her as she was still sleeping soundly. 

Sana stood up and decided to cook for their breakfast. 

She was happily humming to a song when she felt someone hugged her from the back.

"Good morning." Jihyo said sleepily. 

Sana smiled and placed her hand above her girlfriend's. "Wait for me in the dining room." She said. 

Jihyo just nodded while she gently rubs her eyes and sat on the stool in their kitchen. "I'm just going to watch you cook for me." She said. "Sana?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Merry Christmas." Jihyo greeted. 

Sana turned to look at her. "Merry Christmas, Jihyo." And she smiled. 

After she finished cooking, she set the table and they both sat down opposite to one another. "Usually in the morning, my siblings and I open up some gifts that are placed beneath our Christmas tree." Sana shared to her girlfriend. 

"Really?" Jihyo replied while sipping her coffee. 

Sana looked at their Christmas tree. "Yeah.. too bad there are no gifts--" She didn't get to finish her sentence when she noticed a small box placed beneath the tree. 

Jihyo just ignored her as she continued to eat her meal and drink her coffee. She didn't noticed that Sana already stood up to went near the tree and crouched.

"Where is this from?" Sana asked. 

She turned around and saw that Jihyo was already near her, getting down on one knee. 

Sana covered her mouth in surprise. "Jihyo..." 

Jihyo just smiled at her and took the box from her hand. She opened it and saw a perfect and beautiful 2-carat diamond ring. 

"Sana..." she started, while Sana also started to cry. "The most amazing human being... I will not say anything so cheesy, like how we met, I know you were the one. And I won't say what are the things that I love about you because you already know that." She chuckled. "I love everything about you, Sana." 

"So I will just say thank you, for everything. Thank you for making my christmas more exciting and for being the reason why I suddenly love to celebrate it. Thank you for being you, Sana... I couldn't imagine how my life would be if it weren't for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sana." She paused as she felt like she was about to cry as well before she even pop the question. 

"Minatozaki Sana, will you spend all the Christmases with me?" 

Sana nods while tears continues to fall from her eyes. "Yes, jihyo. Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." 

Jihyo placed the ring on the older's finger before she stood up and hugged her. "I love you, always." 

Sana didn't respond but instead, she slowly pressed her lips to hers, which Jihyo responded to. 

The couple's kiss was slow and sweet. It was not sexual, it was comforting, passionate and was full of love. They both felt like they just had their first kiss all over again. 

Sana leans her forehead against Jihyo's, "I love you, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda rushed hehe. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
